


Run

by hellpenguin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dubious Morality, Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an essay on the questionable morality of the show</p>
<p>"I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things."</p>
<p>Song is "Run" by AWOLNATION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

[Daredevil - Run](https://vimeo.com/132403705) from hellpenguin on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password is "flips"


End file.
